Yu Yu Smokusho
by DemonFire662
Summary: What happens when Yusuke and Kuwabara are left alone for a few days with a pack of Yusuke's mom's cigarettes? This is chapter 1 so please review and I'll write more if you like whats here. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

**CHAPTER 1**

The day begins like every other day. Yusuke wakes up, goes to the kitchen and eats his breakfast. While getting his bowl of cereal out, he notices a note on the cupboard.

Yusuke,

I'm going downtown to try to earn some money cuz I went broke after spending my money on beer and cigarettes. I don't know when I'll be home, probably not tonight seeing as how I'm going to probably have to sell myself to somebody down at the bar. Be good and try to stay out of trouble.

Love,

Mom

"Well, guess I'm home alone as usual...maybe I should call Kuwabara and see if he wants to hang out today and maybe play video games or something" so Yusuke called Kuwabara.

"Hey Kuwabara, you wanna come over? My mom left again and I'm home alone and seriously bored."

"Sure, I'll be over in a little bit."

Kuwabara shows up at Yusuke's house about 10 minutes later and they go into Yusuke's room and start playing Mortal Kombat.

"Urameshi, I'm starving. Got anything good in your fridge?"

"Go help yourself stupid. I'm not your maid."

Kuwabara leaves to go get something in the kitchen.

"URAMESHI! COME HERE!"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"Hey, look what your mom left behind."

"Yeah, your point?"

A box of cigarettes opened are sitting on the table.

"Have you ever tried to smoke before?"

"No, I leave that to my mom. I'm not gonna end up like grandma Genkai and get lung cancer and die."

"Well, Shizuru hasn't died yet. She left a pack on her nightstand the other night and I thought about taking one."

"And what exactly were you doing in her room anyways?"

"Uh...nevermind"

"You sick bastard"

"WHAT?! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!"

"Whatever"

"I say we try one"

"Knock yourself out"

Kuwabara picks up the pack and takes one out. He takes the lighter out of the drawer and lights it up. He takes a hit and starts to cough horribly.

"God these things are nasty. But for some reason, I want to try again"

"Fine go ahead and kill yourself. I'm going back in my room. I get enough second hand smoke from my mom. I don't need anymore from you."

Kuwabara stays in the kitchen for an hour. Smoke fills the whole kitchen and a little of the hallway. Yusuke comes out to investigate.

"Kuwabara what the hell are you doing?"

"It's...so...addicting...I can't stop!"

The whole pack is gone now except for the half of the one Kuwabara is smoking.

"You should really try this....it's particularly soothing"

"Thanks but no thanks. Like I said before, I'm not going to kill myself faster"

Kuwabara takes the cigarette out of his mouth and shoves it into Yusuke's.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Yusuke accidentally inhales it and starts coughing. He looks at Kuwabara then back at the cigarette. He takes another hit. Pretty soon, the whole thing is gone and they're both hooked.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When we last left Yusuke and Kuwabara, they were addicted to the cigarettes Yusuke's mom had left behind.

"Urameshi, we gotta get more of this stuff"

"How? We're a little to young to buy any"

"I know! We can take some of Shizuru's! She'll never know because she buys like a million cartons at a time"

"Hey for once you came up with a good idea! Let's go!"

They head for Kuwabara's house and go inside. Kuwabara was home alone so they snuck into Shizuru's room and grabbed 10 cartons of cigarettes.

"I think we have enough here to last us for about 3 hours"

"Yeah, sounds about right. I just hope Shizuru doesn't find out"

"Me too seeing as how I live with her and she could easily kill me"

"That's why if she asks if I was a part of it, you go ahead and tell her no"

"NO WAY I'M NOT TAKING THE BLAME FOR THIS WHOLE THING!"

"Well maybe we should get the hell out of here before she comes home and we're suspicious"

"Oh, yeah, right good idea"

They head back to Yusuke's house and go back into his room. They take the cartons out and split them evenly. They both take 1 out and light it up and smoke it as fast as possible. Then they both smoke 3 more and by the time they are gone, they are dizzy and nearly pass out.

"Hey.......Urameshi......my head....hurts...."

"Shut up! Stop yelling at me! I have a friggin headache here..."

"I didn't even say it that loud. You got anything to drink to wash down these Tylenol?"

"I don't know go look yourself. I can't get up"

Kuwabara walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. There was nothing but beer because that's all Yusuke's mom bought. Yusuke always drank water instead, but Kuwabara, too stupid to think of that grabs a beer and pops the top off and washes the pills down with it. He walks back into Yusuke's room and plops down next to him. He belches and blows the stench of his breath towards Yusuke.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING YOU STUPID BASTARD! Hey, what exactly did you use to wash it down anyways?"

"Uh, well your fridge was full of beer so I just grabbed one. Oh hey, I left it in the kitchen....that was kind of good....think I'll go get it"

"You do know if you drink to many and my mom comes home, not only will we be killed by Shizuru, but her as well"

"Yeah, but there are a lot in there. I bet she wont know if at least one is gone"

Kuwabara gets up and goes into the kitchen to grab his beer. Yusuke lights up another cigarette as Kuwabara walks back in.

"Did it ever occur to you that you could have drank water instead of beer?"

"Uh...guess I didn't think about that one"

"I'm kind of thirsty. Give me a sip"

Yusuke takes a swig of it.

"Hey, this isn't that bad..."

"Give it back, it's mine"

"Hold on, I'm not done"

Yusuke chugs half the bottle

"GIVE IT BACK! GO GET YOUR OWN!"

"Nah, I think I'll take this one and you can go get another one. Thanks for the beer by the way"

"Shut the the hell up"

Kuwabara once again travels to the kitchen to grab himself another beer.

"Urameshi...it's like...11:00(pm) already....I uh, think I should be leaving here soon don't you think?"

"Just stay overnight. It's not like we have 2 go to school anyways"

"Ok I guess I could"

"Good now pass me my next pack of cigarettes"

Kuwabara hands him the carton and Kuwabara takes his next pack. They smoke heavily and eventually pass out.


End file.
